Ring laser gyroscopes are navigation instruments used to measure rotation rates about an axis of rotation. A ring laser gyroscope typically includes a closed cavity and at least three mirrors designed to reflect light in a loop. Light travels through the closed cavity in both a clock-wise (“CW”) and a counter clock-wise (“CCW”) direction. When the ring laser gyroscope is stationary, a beam of light traveling through the cavity in the CW direction has the same frequency as a beam of light traveling through the cavity in the CCW direction.
When the ring laser gyroscope is rotating, the frequency of the CW beam is different than that of the CCW beam. Utilizing the Sagnac effect, the frequency difference between a first beam traveling in the CW direction and a second beam traveling in the CCW direction is calculated. This is called resonant frequency splitting.
The rotation rate of gyroscope is proportional to the frequency difference between the CW beam and the CCW beam. The constant of proportionality between the resonant frequency splitting and the rotation rate is the scale factor. The scale factor is a scaling constant that determines how much signal a given rotation rate generates. The scale factor is normally proportional to the area of the device, so that a tradeoff exists between size and performance. The performance of a ring laser gyroscope depends on its scale factor.